Mateo Rodriguez
Mateo Rodriguez is one of Imortal's protagonists, with Lia Ortega-Rodriguez, his spouse, being the other one. He was the Itinakdang Bampira and the strongest of his kind in his time; he also discovered his true identity late. Killed by the Taong-Lobos, Mateo was revived by his lover Samantha Imperial and after being so, he changed into a heartless, evil monster. That is until he realized his love for Lia is stronger than his hatred for her kind. Mateo and she married prior to the war against Lucas Teodoro and his hybrid minions. They have had a daughter named Malia a.k.a. Ang Bagong Itinakda. 'Background' Growing up, he never had the chance to meet her mortal mother Ceres as she died giving birth to him but never did Mateo felt lonely with his father Roman and Lydia were by his side, the two are members and leaders of a community consisting animal blood-drinking vampires. He had always dreamt of reaching the city which can be seen from the mountaintop. Although his dream was fulfilled, Roman left him in fear of having him harmed by the secret war going on. Mateo was then adopted by Simon Teodoro after showing enormous strength at a young age and Simon, unaware of Bampiras' existence, presumed Mateo is a Taong-Lobo. As the time passed by, he began to change into a womanizer/troublemaker and his abhorrence for his biological father grew. The first time Lia and Mateo meet, they instantly got on each other's nerves. Lia eventually fell for him, there were lots of problems and challenges they faced in the process. The Waya Council planned to execute him publicly after discovering he is the person destined to kill them all, note that they arrested both Mateo and Lia during their wedding night. Even the execution was stopped by vampires, in the wolves' second attempt at ending Mateo's life succeeded. Desperate Samantha bit him, giving him a second life as a whole new being. A being whose goal is to wipe all the people who have wronged him and his father. A being whose heart was hardened. A being who has become remorseless and merciless — the feared Itinakdang Bampira. As wanted to avenge Roman's death as Mateo is, he hurt Lia accidentally and unintentionally. Feeling sorry for what he did, he tried approaching Lia, not knowing that the girl she loves erased her memories of them together. The two led the epic battle against Lucas Teodoro and his hybrid monster army. They successfully defeated the real threat and finally settled down in a small town where the outcome of their immortal love was born. Mateo and Lia gave up their powers to revive their daughter born lifeless. To protect the new chosen one, they sacrificed themselves. 'Powers and Abilities' Speed: Because of his vampire blood, he can run extremely fast. Strength: shown many times while in a fight. The most remarkable one is when he brings down three vampires under Magnus's test. Attractiveness: He is attractive to girls especially to Lia and Samantha Imperial Persuasion: Mateo can close the deals on Simon Land Holdings because of this, but he doesn't know he was using this. Thirst for Blood: His desire for blood was shown 3 times. Immortality: He will never age. Poisonous Blood: His blood is poison to vampires except for Samantha "The Bite of True Love." Fangs